Spirit Detective Artemis
by dragontank1414
Summary: The Fifth Makai tournament is approaching quick, and Koenma fears for the possibility of a full scale war. Could his new spirit detective tip the scales in his favor? Is she strong enough to even survive the fight ahead?
1. Chapter 1

Koenma taps his foot impatiently, pacing the room. The fifth Makai tournament was approaching fast and Koenma felt a rebellion stirring. Yusuke would be his ace in the hole, but calling upon Yusuke should only be done if absolutely nessicary. After all, he fought hard for retirement. Koenma leaps into his desk chair as the door to his office opens. Joerge runs in with a manila folder in his hand. Koenma looks across his desk at the ogre standing across it "The other three candidates don't have the heart I am looking for. Sure they are strong… but I've screwed up in the past with Sensui and I don't intend on making that mistake again." Jeorge nods "Well, then good news sir. I have the perfect candidate for you." He hands over the file to Koenma who looks it over "Hmm, she's 19. She's already planning to enter the Makai tournament. Her power is low, but it says she trained with Kaito? She must have a psychic power of some kind." Jeorge smiles "She could be perfect, once she is trained up enough." Koenma nods "Botan." Botan appears next to Koenma's desk, smiling over at him "Yes Koenma sir?" Koenma hands her the file "Lead her to Chu. Then we can see from there where her moral compass lies. We may have our new Spirit Detective."

Artemis balances her big toe on the large spike, her spirit energy keeping her up as she holds her arms out to her side, weights hanging from them. Her brown curly hair falls around her face which is drenched in sweat, her green eyes closed tightly as she concentrates. She wears a white shirt with black pants and a red gi with gold trim. Chu chuckles as he walks around her "Genkai taught me this little training technique. I'll be honest, I'm surprised you have stayed up there that long." Artemis grunts "I don't want to let you down master Chu." Chu chuckles "You really want into this tournament, don't you?" She nods "The fifth Makai tournament is what I need to ensure my mother continues to live. I need the prize money." Chu whistles "You realize you are going to be fighting some upper class fighters." Artemis smirks "Then you best prepare me for the fight ahead, wouldn't you agree?" Chu smiles "Fair enough. Alright, lets run you through some drills." Artemis drops the weights, leaping up in the air and flipping backward as the weights crash to the floor, landing on her feet and smiling "As you wish."

Artemis stands across the training room from Chu, with black shoes on now and black tape wrapped around her knuckles. She gets in her ready fighting stance and Chu picks up a handful of rocks. Artemis motions for him to bring it, and he begins to throw them at her at an alarming rate. Artemis generates spirit energy at the tips of her two index fingers, vaporizing the rocks as they get close, but she struggles to keep pace with Chu. One flies right at her head and she narrowly dodges it, the rock leaving a small scratch on her cheek. She doesn't allow this to break her concentration and continues to vaporize the projectiles. Chu throws a handful of them and Artemis thrusts out her hand, creating a barrier that protects her entire front. She grins "Let's try that again, but with the sword this time." Chu throws her a sheathed sword and she straps it to her waist, smiling "Now then, let's see you try to overwhelm me with your little pebbles." He smirks and begins to chuck pebbles at her, surprised at how effortlessly she uses simple motions with her blade to compensate for her lack of speed. Chu throws a handful and Artemis tosses her sword in the air, striking the palms of her hands against each other twice before thrusting her right hand forward "Static Bolt!" Her right index and middle finger fire a lightning bolt that hits the first projectile and arcs between the others, vaporizing them. She catches her sword as it falls, sheathing it in one smooth motion.

Artemis takes a swig of her beer. She had been training with Chu for 4 months, and he proved to be quite the tutor. It was by chance Artemis overheard of the demon who had taken up Genkai's position as master martial arts trainer. He was quite the powerhouse, though he lacked a lot of Genkai's famed finesse, something that would forever be lost it would seem. What a shame. Artemis finishes the bottle and throws it at Chu, who wakes up from his nap. He rubs the back of his head, then brushes glass shards off his shirt "The hell was that for Sheila?" She stands and saunters towards the door "I wanna fight, you drunk bastard." He chuckles "That's just the booze talking love, sit back down and have another." She cracks her knuckles "Now, Chu. Let's trade fists for a while, I'm bored." He stands "Well, if you insist." Chu wraps his fists and stretches before their fight, grinning "Limber up, I don't want to hear any excuses about you not stretching or something." Artemis runs towards Chu and their right fists clash as she laughs "Shut up and fight me." Chu smirks and they throw lefts, rights and elbows, each strike connecting with each other. They both hit each other in the gut, doubling over a little but not letting up one bit, Artemis using her speed to hit Chu with rapid strikes to the stomach and chest. She grins and he retaliates with an uppercut, knocking her back. She frowns, wiping blood from her lip "I can't believe you would hit a woman." She pouts and he walks over to her, holding his arm out to her and she grabs his arm with her legs and forces him to the ground in an armbar, laughing "Never let your guard down!"

2 more months pass, the Makai tournament is a month away. Artemis kicks open the door to Chu's bedroom, waking him and his partner for the night from their slumber. The female demon groans softly and slowly gets on her clothes. As she tries to pass Artemis, Artemis gives her a hard slap on the behind "Get a move on, I need Chu to myself." The female demon sticks her tongue out at Artemis and jogs out the door. Artemis kicks the bed "Get your ass up Chu. I want to know what this special training is." Chu grunts "Get me a cup a joe and I'll be right with ya love." Artemis giggles "Fine, have it your way." She comes back with a fresh cup of coffee and Chu smiles "Thank ya Sheila." Chu takes a sip and sighs "Ahh. Coffee. With just the right amount of booze." Artemis nods "Yeah, I know how you like your coffee. Now, what do you have in mind for me today?" He smiles "I think you are powerful enough to accept a gift I had passed down to me. Ya see, Genkai had created an orb of Spirit energy that was both a part of her, and separate. Drawing off it made her much stronger as a result. She passed it to her pupil Yusuke and Yusuke passed it on to me in honor of her, since I have taken up the role of trainer. It didn't harmonize with my demon energy as well as I would of liked. I'll warn you, this test will be agonizingly painful, and you will hate every moment. If you are not strong willed enough, it will kill you." Artemis grins "If you could survive, I could too, I'm at least twice as hard headed as you are."

Artemis was afraid she might have to eat her own words. She had no idea how much pain this orb would cause her. As she writhed around in pain on the floor, screaming in agony, Chu drinks his whiskey and watches her struggle with the orb, sighing "Damn, poor bird is dyin and I can't do a damn thing to ease her pain." As Artemis' control slips, her Spirit Chains bind her body. Now, not only is she struggling against the orb, but her body is bound in a vice stronger than the simple spirit cuff incantation. Chu sits back and watches over her as her screams steadily become whimpers and her cuts begin to heal. She regains control of her spirit energy and forces her weakened body to stand. She looks outside, seeing that the sun is beginning to set, meaning she was writhing in pain for at least 5 hours. Chu walks over to her, surprising her with a hug "I'm glad you didn't give up little bird, I was afraid I might lose ya. Now, you look like you need a drink." She grins "Or several." Chu puts an arm around her, squeezing her softly "That's my bird!"

Artemis looks across the training hall at her four tournament partners. The first was Kaedan Kuwabara, son of Kasuma Kuwabara. He wears a white robe similar to the robe worn by his father during their participation in the Makai tournament.. The second was a female demon named Kiokai, who wears a black halter top and a black battle skirt that is parted on one side, showing off her leg. Her white hair falls past her shoulders and her black eyes gleam as she smiles at Chu. The third and fourth was Gin and Rinku, who Artemis was already familiar with. Chu smiles "Your team Shiela. Kaedan, Kiokai, Jin and Rinku. I'll be there to support ya but I won't be competing. You guys got a month to get familiar with each other." Artemis cracks her knuckles "Which means we are going to fight. A lot." Chu chuckles "Now now, don't break your new toys. I'm going to get you guys an alternate, don't you worry." Artemis smiles and looks around at her new teammates "Lets get to know each other then."

Chu leads Artemis through the forest and she looks up at him "With two weeks until the tournament, we should use spare time for training not leisurely walks." Chu puts a finger to his lips "Quiet. And do not disrespect the being I am about to introduce you to." Artemis nods, understanding that it is time to get serious. As they enter the clearing she sees a man in red blue and white robes, next to a woman who is floating on an oar and wearing a pink robe. The man's otherwise beautiful appearance is made bizarre by the pacifier in his mouth. Chu motions to him casually "Artemis, this is the ruler of Spirit World, Koenma." Chu walks closer and looks Koenma over "You look different sir. The Jr on your forehead is gone." He folds his arms and narrows his eyes "Chu, that's the third time you made that observation. I told you that I no longer have Jr as a title since I overthrew my father." Chu nods "Right, right." Artemis sighs "Okay, I'll bite, what's with the pacifier?" Koenma looks over at Artemis and smiles "It is one of my greatest weapons." She folds her arms "Nonsense." He shakes his head "Not at all. It is a vessel for my spirit energy and it slowly builds in power as I feed my energy to it." Artemis nods her head a little "That sounds pretty genius. Mind getting me something like that, but in sword form?" Koenma smirks "I'll look into it. Now onto business. I need you for an important mission. I understand you want to enter the Makai tournament, and I'm pulling for you to win. But this year the tournament should prove to be more dangerous than ever. Demon radicals are opposing the rule of the demon king Enki and if he is overthrown, this could cause a rebellion to enslave the Human Realm. This sudden surge in radical demon activity is directly connected to the Makai tournament, and they may use a show of force there in order to kickstart their rebellion."

Botan smiles "It's not all dark clouds and thunder, I'll be travelling with you." Artemis tilts her head "Who are you?" She smiles "I'm Botan and I will be your guide as you become a Spirit Detective." Artemis smiles "That sounds good. Can you fight?" She blushes "Well, I can swing a bat pretty hard. And I can use the Spirit Gun." Koenma chuckles "Come now Botan. In terms of power, you are about as strong as a lower C-class demon." She folds her arms and Artemis giggles a little "There is a demon rating system? Where am I, relatively speaking?" Koenma puts a finger to his chin "Based on my analysis of your abilities up to this point, you are an A-Class." Artemis puffs out her chest and smirks "That's right, I am an A." Chu chuckles "Don't get a big head Shiela, I'm S class." Artemis frowns "S is the highest rank?" Koenma nods and Artemis folds her arms "Damn. Oh well. So how strong is the competition?" Koenma looks away and whistles and Artemis pokes his arm "I asked you a question." Botan stammers a little "Well, you see… most of the competitors in the tournament are upper A class or lower S class. But don't worry, I believe in you guys." Artemis glares at Botan "Seriously? So I'm outclassed and I'm just finding this out? I could of trained more!" Botan shrinks away a little, and Artemis notices this, calming herself "Nope. I refuse to let some rating system get me all worked up. You haven't seen my true power yet."


	2. Chapter 2

The boat ride to the island was pleasant enough. Since the Makai tournament was no longer funded by the Black Club, it was more of a sporting event and less of a glorified cock fight between demons. Killings were rarer, though there were at least a few each tournament. The upside to those who preferred a bloodbath was that the absence of the Makai barrier meant that much more powerful demons would fight in the tournament. This made for some memorable moments, like the return of team Urameshi. Artemis walks into the mostly empty stadium, looking around and smiling "Tomorrow is going to be a brand new adventure…" Kaedan walks up next to Artemis "Sure will be. I hope we are all ready, I would rather not lose in the first round." Artemis smirks "Come on, we will do fine." Kiokai walks to the center of the arena and does a twirl, smiling "Oh my, what a lovely arena to make my debut." Artemis walks over to her "So maybe tomorrow at the tournament you will stop holding back and I can see what you are capable of." Kiokai nods "The whole world will know."

As her team enters the arena, Artemis sees the eyes of every audience member watching her. She feels a little apprehensive, but she relaxes and focuses her attention straight ahead, where her opponents stand waiting. The leader was a horned, pale skinned female demon in a red blouse and white skin tight pants. The other four members of her team were all men, one of them short and lanky, but the other three were well built and human in appearance. Artemis walks up to face the leader, who smiles "Hello my dear, good to see another female fighter in this roster of wannabe manly men." Artemis smiles "Likewise, though I fear one of us is going to be checked off the roster." The woman frowns "So sorry for your loss." Artemis smirks "Enough talk. I want a one on one random tournament, first to three wins is the victor." The woman nods "Very well, I accept." Artemis and her team go to their side of the Arena, and the demon who is revealed by the announcer to be Yomiku leads her team to their side. The electronic board spins names, and It lands on Dew from team Yomiku versus Kiokai from team Artemis. Artemis turns to Kiokai "Oh, you have the best luck, don't you?" Kiokai nods, walking towards the ring to face one of the three muscular men.

Dew flexes and Kiokai spreads her legs a little, parting her skirt to show off her leg "This is my muscles, that I like to show off. You like them, don't you?" Dew smacks himself on the cheek "That's not going to work on me!" He pounds the arena floor and causes a quake, tiles flying in the air. Kiokai leaps from tile to tile in mid-air, and when they fall to the arena floor they fall perfectly in place. Dew rushes at her and she avoids each one of his strikes "Now, that's no way to treat a lady." She slides under his feet and when he turns to her, she plants a kiss right on his lips, dazing him. The crowd goes nuts at this point, but Dew realizes that her kiss is fatal, as she pulls his demon energy from his body. Dew pushes her back and then punches her across the arena, her body rolling out of the ring. Dew frowns a little, then turns to Yomiku, who nods and smiles. Dew turns to see Kiokai standing, her lip bloodied and her eye blacked. She glares at him "How dare you hit a woman!" Her skin turns red, two extra arms growing out from under her armpits, and her clothes change to a leather vest, leather pants and a choker collar "You want to try hitting me?!" Dew rushes right at Kiokai, who stomps on the ground and causes a tile to fly up, punching it right at him. He backhands it out of his way but she fires a blast from her right lower hand that links to his mouth, slowly syphoning his energy. He slows to a stop in front of her and she slugs him in the face with each one of her fists, pummeling him into unconsciousness, allowing herself to relax and revert to her original form.

Artemis holds her hand up to high five Kiokai who ignores it "I hate using that form, it's so ugly." Artemis shrugs "But it was effective nonetheless." Kiokai nods "True." Chu chuckles "remind me never to piss you off, your four armed side is something straight out of a nightmare." She sighs "Can we focus on my beauty, and not my ugly side for a minute here?" Chu shrugs "Whatever you say Sheila." She pouts "And stop calling me that." The roster rolls and it lands on Kaedan Kuwabara and Kerain. The lanky, short fighter leaps into the ring and smiles over at Kaedan. Unlike his teammates, he had on street clothes and a nonchalant grin on his face, his hands in his jean pockets. Kaedan smiles "A lone human on a team of demons." Kerain smirks "Yes, I am also the second most powerful of my group, so I hope you came prepared for a serious fight because I have no intent of holding back." Kaedan creates an energy sword in each hand, smiling "I don't plan on holding back either." Kaedan attempts to slash at Kerain, who nimbly dodges each of his attacks. Kerain pushes himself in the air, summoning a metal sword in each hand. Kaedan leaps back to avoid Kerain's diving attack, his swords turning to chakrams. He throws the small ring blades made of energy which Kerain deflects. These chakrams turn in mid-air, seeking Kerain who leaps to avoid one of them, only for the other to slice open his right arm. He cuts one of the chakrams in half with his left hand but he is left completely open as another flies right at him. Kaedan pours his power into the chakram, going for a vital, but not fatal shot, when a sword appears out of thin air and slices the chakram in half.

Kerain smirks "That's right, I can create these weapons out of thin air and control them with my mind." Kaedan nods "Impressive. But can you keep up?" He creates a sword in each hand and rushes in close, his sword clashing with Kerain's now levitating swords. Kerain steps back to allow his swords to do the work as his arm heals slowly. Kaedan charges him, only for Kieran to be guarded by a sword on each side "You cannot defeat me if you cannot reach me." Kaedan grins, dodging one of his swords as it flew past his head, leaping high into the air and creating a bow with his spirit energy "Checkmate!" He fires an arrow right at Kerain, but one of the swords manages to deflect the spirit arrow. What Kerain did not see was Kaedan's followup attack, where he threw a small explosive. Kerain sees the small crudely packaged explosive, but cannot move in time and he is blasted out of the arena. Kerain forces himself to stand, the announcer reaching a count of 5 as he pulls himself back into the ring "How did that escape my eye?" Kaedan smiles "I made it appear as if I was drawing the arrow with my right hand, but I was actually drawing it with my mind, and I used my right hand to drop one of my little bombs." Kaedan smirks "You are more clever than your father. He always preferred the head on approach." Kerain summons a dozen swords and Kaedan frowns "Oh damn." He nimbly dodges many of the swords, but one impales him through the shoulder and another impales him through the gut. Kaedan collapses, slowly pulling the swords out. He grins at Kerain "I can't continue like this. So I guess I better end this." He creates his spirit sword, forcing it to grow to drastic lengths and he swings it, Kerain's swords moving to block. As the swords hold Kaedan's at bay, Kaedan's spirit sword glows brighter. The swords begin to melt from the heat his spirit sword is generating and it cuts through Kerain's guard, slashing open his chest. Kerain collapses, as does Kaedan. Both struggle to attempt to stand, and after a 9 count Kerain makes it to his feet, claiming one victory for his team.

Kaedan is helped to his feet by Artemis, who pats him on his uninjured shoulder "Great job in there." He nods "I tried my best, I guess that's what really counts." Artemis nods, all eyes on the electronic board as the names roll, landing on Yomiku and Artemis. Everyone jumps to their feet, excited to see both team leaders fighting. Artemis smiles over at Chu "Time to see if my training paid off." Chu nods "Remember the plan?" She nods, pulling a bottle of vodka from her coat and drinking it, before tossing it to Chu "Hang onto that, would ya?" She leaps onto the ring and the alcohol begins to take effect, making her blush and slouch, leaning on her left leg. She smiles and her eyes glaze over, making Yomiku stare at her in bewilderment. Koenma walks over next to Chu, who looks over at him surprised "Koenma, what are you doing? Had to see the action up close?" Koenma nods "Yeah." At the start of the match, Yomiku slowly circles Artemis, who hiccups and giggles "Oopsy." She stumbles a little and Yomiku rushes at her from behind. Artemis bends backwards to avoid Yomiku's attempted punch to the head and when Yomiku spins to face her Artemis springs forward, headbutting Yomiku so hard she breaks her nose and knocks her down. Yomiku stands and Artemis runs right at her, leaning over on her right side with her hand prepared for an uppercut. Yomiku goes to block her face when Artemis brings up her left foot, kicking her in the gut so hard Yomiku's eyes roll back a little and she coughs up blood. Artemis loses her balance and falls to the ground, giggling. Yomiku stumbles back from Artemis, who rolls out of the ring "Booze. Booze. Booze!" Artemis takes a drink of her vodka, smiling "That's better." Chu chuckles "Get back in there Sheila before they count ya out."

Once she manages to climb back in the ring, Yomiku crosses her arms "A drunken fighter. Well then, I have something for you." Yomiku splits into 5 perfect copies, each one rushing to opposite sides of the ring. One of them kicks one of the tiles up in the air then creates a whip out of thin air that she uses to slice the tile cleanly in half with one motion of her hand. All 5 begin to lash at her with their whips, and Artemis deftly dodges each strike attempt. She manages to avoid them until a lucky hit on her leg makes her stumble and causes her to lose her balance. She holds up her hand to protect her throat, and the whip cuts into her hand, making her growl. Another latches onto her other hand, and two on her legs. As the whip flies across to wrap around her neck, Artemis ducks her head just enough where it wraps around her mouth, grabbing the whip with her teeth despite the whip cutting open her cheek on both sides. She tugs the whip as hard as she can, pulling the Yomiku clone towards her and headbutting her hard. She pulls the two holding her hands in close and slams them together, but the two grabbing her legs trip her and she falls on her face. The real Yomiku was one of the ones holding her arm and she stands, putting her foot on the back of Artemis' neck "Goodnight, sweetheart." She goes to stomp on Artemis' neck, but Artemis rolls forward, yanking the clones that are restraining her legs and throwing them out of the ring. One clone flies into the stands, another hits the concrete arena wall.

Yomiku grins as she faces Artemis, her other two clones making it to their feet as well. "Obviously I underestimated you. No matter, I have been holding back so far." She begins to power up, when her aura becomes intensely strong, rocking the arena. The horns on her head grow and her skin turns purple, black markings appearing all over her body. Her eyes turn red and Artemis smiles "Alright then, I suppose I have an excuse to use this." She pulls out a flask and smiles "I stole some Ogre Killer from my mentor. Lets see what this does." Chu runs to the edge of the ring "Sheila your only human that shit'll kill ya!" She takes a swig of it and Chu slams his head against the side of the ring "Idiot." Artemis howls out, clutching her stomach and growling. She stumbles and her growling becomes animalistic and primal. She grins over at Yomiku, motioning for her to bring it as her aura begins to fluctuate wildly, her power out of control. Artemis rushes at Yomiku when Koto runs between them "The match is over!" Artemis blinks, staring at the half cat demon "What? How?" She folds her arms "Well, you guys were making so much noise you couldn't hear me. I was trying to tell you that Yomiku has been counted out." Yomiku glares at her "What the hell do you mean I have been counted out?!" The ref motions to her clones, unconscious outside the ring "Since I am not aware of which clone is the real you, you are officially counted out." Yomiku powers down "What a load of shit. Fine then." She leaves the ring and Artemis giggles, collapsing.

Chu folds his arms and Koenma looks over at him "She going to be okay?" He frowns "I dunno, though I suppose that booze woulda killed her on the spot, so she should be okay. Must be that spirit orb I gave her. Interestin'" He rubs his chin and the names roll, landing on Artemis and Dew. Dew leaps into the ring and smirks "Easy win." Kaedan folds his arms "Damn the bad luck!" Koto looks over at the snoozing Artemis, frowning "Well, I suppose we best make this quick." She begins to count and Dew puts a hand on her shoulder "Don't bother counting. I'll punish her for embarrassing the boss." He walks over to Artemis' sleeping form, raising his foot and preparing to stomp on her chest. Artemis rolls out of the way last second, still sound asleep. Dew tries to punch her and she uses the minimal amount of movement possible to dodge each of his attacks. He goes for a powerful right and her aura flares up. She dodges his punch, ducking and her eyes open, a grin on her face as she delivers the knockout punch to his chest. Dew stumbles back, struggling for air before collapsing. Artemis puts her hands in the air "I am the Champion! I am… tired…" She collapses and Chu scoops her up in his arms, her team following him back to the hotel room.


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis sits up in bed, grabbing for her head "Oh damn, that's one hell of a headache." Chu chuckles "Damn right. That's what happens when you bite off more than you can chew." She giggles "Chew. Like your name." He folds his arms "I'm serious, you should be dead right now." Artemis stands slowly and then shrugs "But I'm not, so no harm no foul." Chu nods "And the best part is that anyone scouting your fight may mistake you for a common brawler. They have no idea of your long range talents." Artemis nods "Just like we planned. And I still have my territory to fall back on." Chu grins "That's the right idea Sheila. You are gonna win this whole thing." She nods "We have a week rest period before the next round, right? That will be great. Get some more training in and relax, take in the beaches." Chu nods "Just be careful. If Koenma gets a bad feeling about anything its best to always be on your guard." Artemis nods "Good point." She grabs her sword out of her closet, which she had hidden away and planned to showcase in the next fight, when there comes a knock on the door. Artemis answers it, and Koenma stands there with a sword case in his hands "Artemis, I want to congratulate you on your win. Here is the sword you asked for." Artemis opens the case and lifts the sword. It has a 4 foot blade, but the blade is very thin and light. The wrapped leather handle is painted black and the blade itself has her name carved on it in kanji. She whistles "Looks too thin to be practical, but its super light." Koenma holds up a finger "You haven't seen the best part yet. Once you feed it your spirit energy, your spirit energy will strengthen the blade. Only attacks powerful enough to break your spirit energy can break this sword. And unlike Kaedan's spirit sword he acquired from his father, this sword consumes such low amount of spirit energy. Also, it can store spirit energy, so as long as you keep your hand on the handle, it'll consistently draw power from you to fill it's near endless reserves." Artemis smirks "Can't wait to try it out." Koenma holds up a finger "I got you the perfect sparring partner."

Koenma motions his hand to the black haired opponent eyeing her from across the field "Artemis, this is Hiei, an old friend, swordmaster and S class demon." Hiei shrugs "Friend? Not exactly. But I'm not an enemy. Be that as it may, I'm only interested in testing your arm." Artemis nods and she holds the handle of her sword with her left hand, getting in a ready stance with her right arm out palm first to defend herself. Hiei rushes in and draws his sword, taking several swipes at her. She uses her fingers to deflect his attacks, barely keeping pace with him. He growls "Draw your sword, or I'll stop holding back." She frowns "I'm charging it, chill." Hiei goes for an aggressive combination of slashes, forcing her to dodge and deflect them with frantic speed. "An opponent won't hold back on you!" He goes for an overhead swing and she draws her sword with her left hand, her blade holding his at bay as it hums with her energy. The energy forms a very thin, almost imperceptible barrier, but an effective one nonetheless. Hiei grins as she switches her sword to her right hand, and the two exchange sword slashes, Hiei visibly impressed by her. He goes for a low slash and Artemis blocks with the blade edge turned down, forcing the blade up and over her head. She pretends to go for an overhead slash of her own, but instead strikes Hiei in the forehead with the pommel. Hiei stumbles back and chuckles "Where you lack in speed you make up for in technique. You are incredibly skilled. For a human." Hiei narrows his eyes and puts his hands in his robe pockets, walking off. "I've seen all I need to see."

Kaedan and Artemis trade sword slashes, Artemis deflecting Kaedan's attacks, managing to keep up with his dual sword style. Artemis deflects his right sword aside and grabs his left arm, kicking his legs out from under him. Kaedan rolls back to his feet and Artemis misses a sword swing. Kaedan summons forth a two handed sword made of energy, defending himself from Artemis' graceful sword slashes. He deflects aside her sword slash and knocks away her sword. Artemis smirks "Oh. That was sudden. Nice job." Kaedan smiles and his sword dissipates "That new sword of yours is very impressive." Artemis walks over and picks it up. "Koenma went all out. I love it." Kaedan nods "It will make the rest of the tournament that much easier." Artemis sheathes her sword, her hand still on the handle "I hope it won't make it too easy, I want a good challenge. Speaking of the tournament, why are you competing?" Kaedan tilts his head "I have no reason in particular, other than honoring my father." Artemis shakes her head "You need more of a reason than that, or this whole thing doesn't mean anything. I fight to save the life of my mother." Kaedan frowns "You make a good point. But I fight because I feel so at home on the battlefield, face to face with my opponent. Adrenaline coursing through me. Nothing can quite match that feeling."

Team Artemis stands across the arena from a group of rather bizarre demons and one demon whom Boton remembered "Oh my, the one in the armor, that's Bui." Artemis looks to Botan "I'm assuming that is not a good thing." Botan shakes her head "No, it's terrible. He was part of team Toguro, the only surviving member in fact. He is insanely powerful. Leagues above anything you are all capable of." Artemis raises her eyebrow, to which Botan freezes up "I meant… hahaha…" She mews like a cat, shrinking into the background. Chu pats Artemis on the back, then whispers something in her ear. She nods and walks into the arena, looking up at the towering form of Bui. Bui looks down at her and he bows as a show of respect, making Botan gasp. Artemis returns the gesture and smiles "I would like a 2 on 2 senario of fights, the pairs chosen by the team leaders, with no one person fighting twice. A tiebreaker would be a one on one of the last fighter for each team." Bui chuckles, a deep laugh made more chilling by the armor plate covering his mouth "I accept, clever one."

The first two fighting members of Bui's team were Arian, a part bird demon with spikes made out of bone jutting out of his arms and his back and Goram, a green skinned ogre looking demon. Jin and Rinku eye their opponents warily. Seeing as how Arian could fly, it was natural that Jin should take him on. Jin hovers above the arena floor, giving Arian a small salute "Hope you are ready for this friend because I'm not going easy on ya!" Arian folds his arms and Koto raises her hand "And… lets see a good match!" Jin takes off straight up and he is caught off guard when Arian launches himself airborne, rocketing right at Jin who narrowly dodges his punch. Jin uses his aerial manueverablity to avoid Arian's strikes, with his wings making it hard for him to corner and move as agile as Jin. Jin manages to land a hard elbow on Arian, then follows this up with a strong punch to the gut. Arian hits Jin with a right and knocks him to the arena floor. Jin cushions himself with air and stops inches above the arena, kicking Arian in the jaw as he attempted a follow up flying punch.

Rinku, on the other hand, struggles with his opponent. Rinku restrains Goram with his yo-yo's, only for Goram to walk right through them, his body turning to liquid. Rinku frowns and leaps over Goram, his hands moving furiously to move and manipulate his yo-yo strings. Goram chuckles "It's no use, I can go through any solid object through even the smallest crack." Rinku grins "Try going through this!" The yo-yo strings wrap around Goram and generate a barrier that slowly closes in on him. Goram frowns, pressing against the dome barrier "Very clever. But I can feel that the strength difference between us is too great for this to work." He smiles "On a lesser opponent, this might hold, but not against the mighty Goram!" Goram lets off a surge of power, blasting the barrier away and knocking Rinku down. Jin and Arian punch each other, and Jin turns to see Rinku down. Jin sees Goram reforming and gets an idea, quickly turning back to Arian in time to dodge his gut kick, only for Arian to punch him, his arm grazing Jin's face and scratching his cheek. Jin does several rapid spins in place, kicking Arian with such force he knocks him into the stands, up several levels and out the top of the arena. Jin flies down towards Rinku "Rinku, restrain him I have a plan!" Rinku stands and nods, restraining Goram with his yo-yo string and Goram chuckles "That won't work, I told you that, little boy." Jin flies in close and hits him with a gust of wind so powerful Goram scatters all over the stands behind him, disgusting and upsetting several of the humans and apparitions there. Jin and Rinku high five but Arian lands across the ring from them, cracking his knuckles and smirking "Neat trick. Lets see you try that on me!" He fires a barrage of spikes from his arms, catching Jin off guard who flies to avoid them. Jin tries to fly behind Arian, but Arian's back bones jut out and impale Jin in several spots. Jin collapses and Arian pushes off his feet, closing the distance between himself and Rinku faster than he can blink, Arian's punch sending him out of the ring.

Artemis pats Jin on the back after Botan finished healing him "You did good man." Jin nods a little "I wanted to win, ya know?" Artemis grins "Don't worry, we will. Come on Kaedan." Kiokai grabs Artemis' sleeve "About this… I'm not sure if I want to fight the deciding solo match." Artemis sighs "You'll be fine." Kiokai tries to say something but Artemis puts a finger to her lips "No, save it. You will be fine." Artemis steps into the ring with Kaedan, who frowns "You sure you wouldn't prefer me in the deciding match?" Artemis folds her arms "I happen to know what I am doing." Kaedan nods "Fair enough." Bui steps in the ring with a tall, slender blue skinned ogre like demon in a black blouse and white battle skirt. She smiles across at Kaedan and Artemis, looking up at Bui "Master Bui. Is it time?" Bui nods and grunts, and she smiles. Koto raises her hand "It's time to fight!" Artemis eyes Bui as he summons his massive axe, when she feels the female demon's territory kick into effect. Artemis collapses from the sudden change in gravity, then pushes herself to her feet and rolls out of the way of Bui's vertical swing with his axe. Artemis leaps over his follow up horizontal swing, as Kaedan rushes towards the female demon. As he gets closer the gravity on his body gets stronger. Kaedan summons his spirit chakrams, throwing them at her and they only make it a few feet before hitting the ground a foot in front of her. Kaedan grins "Neat power." She smiles, remaining still "Walk closer, and you will not be getting back up little human." Kaedan frowns "Explain something to me, if you don't mind. How is it that your powers effect my chakrams so easily? It's pure energy." She smiles "I'm locked onto your spirit energy." He nods "That makes this more difficult."

Artemis dodges Bui despite being weighed down, with her hand on her sword. She figured out that the further away she was from the female demon the less affect her territory had on her. She could easily break her territory, but preferred to focus on Bui. She deflects his axe with her spirit energy with so much force he recoils a bit. She leaps back from him and he picks up one of the arena tiles with his axe and throws it at her. Artemis punches the tile and blasts it apart, pulling her sword with her left hand to block Bui's vertical slash. The energy from their weapons connecting causes a shockwave that blasts back the weak apparitions in the first row and some of the humans as well. The arena is badly cracked and as the dust settles they stand across from each other, Artemis has her sword in her right hand, grinning at Bui "That's some power you are packing buddy." Bui chuckles "You are powerful, for a human. Impressive."Artemis takes a peek over at Kaedan, who is staring at the female demon, as if thinking. So, he is not making any progress. Perfect. Bui slashes at Artemis and Artemis slashes the head of his axe in half. Bui's eyes light up red and he sighs. Artemis smiles "This sword is special, don't think just because it is thin that you can break it with that big axe of yours." Bui nods and runs towards her, fists at the ready. Artemis dodges his lightning fast punches, deflecting one with her sword and cutting off the armor on his arm. Bui spins and hits her with a backfist, knocking her towards his comrade.

Kaedan snaps his fingers "I figured it out!" The female demon glares up at him "You're full of shit." He grins "No, You will love this one." He leaps back far from her, then runs towards her, using a spirit sword to vault him high into the air. He forms a bow in mid-air, and she gasps "You suppressed your spirit energy! Clever bastard!" He fires an arrow right at her and she moves, which causes her territory to falter, giving Artemis time to move out of the way of Bui's axe. Kaedan uses his spirit sword to soften his landing and rushes her, both swords slashing. She dodges him, unable to set back up her territory as she is forced to dodge all his attacks. She grabs his left wrist with her left hand, throwing him to the ground. He rolls back to his feet and thrusts his left sword forward, and she dodges to his left. He pivots on his heel, swinging his right sword around and catching her off guard, cutting her across her cheek. She frowns and before he can follow this up with another attack she blasts him far back with massive kinetic force, knocking him to the edge of the ring "Now, where was I?" Just as she begins to reestablish her territory, Artemis spin kicks her out of the ring. She turns back to Bui "Now that she's not around to help you, what do you plan on doing big boy?" Bui chuckles "Cocky. I like it." He starts to strip out of his armor, tossing the weights like they are made of paper, when in fact each one makes a powerful indentation in the ground. He takes off his mask and smiles as his green battle aura ignites "I'm glad I was able to fight you. It's fights like these that give life true meaning."

Kaedan walks over to Artemis "You and me versus the big guy." Artemis shakes her head "Nah, you should stay out of this one. I can handle him, no sweat." Kaedan frowns "That's not how team battles work." The female demon steps back in the ring "Hey, human boy. I wasn't finished with you yet. I may not have enough power to summon my territory, but I have plenty of demon energy to kill you!" Kaedan groans "Jeez. Couldn't you have hit her a tad harder and knocked some sense into her, and not knock sense out of her?" Kaedan runs over towards her and Bui smirks at Artemis, who leaps to the other side of the ring from Bui. Bui folds his arms "I thought you were a close range fighter. What do you expect to do from over there?" Artemis creates a gun with her right hand, holding her wrist with her left hand "Oh, just a fan favorite." Everyone starts cheering and Artemis charges her own Spirit Gun, with electricity coursing through it. She smiles at Bui then runs right at him, her finger glowing with the stored power of the Spirit Gun. He grins and she leaps high in the air, catching him off guard when she draws her sword with her left hand. Her sword manages to pierce his battle aura and stab into his shoulder. She plants both feet firmly on his chest, his aura having faltered, pushing off of him and pulling out her sword, raising her right finger "Spirit Gun!" She fires it in mid-air, Bui covers his face, preparing for the blast and it blows apart a portion of the arena. Artemis lands on her back and rolls to her feet.

As Bui tries to force himself back in the ring, Kaedan and the female demon continue to trade blows. He punches her in the gut and she recoils, quickly returning the favor with a roundhouse kick that nearly knocks Kaedan unconscious. He hits her with a right, then a left, gasping as he takes a second to catch his breath. He looks over at her "My dad is going to kick my ass when I get home." She giggles "That so?" Kaedan nods "He's very much against man on woman violence." She shakes her head "That's so silly, and not to mention backwards thinking. I'm here to fight, I'm obviously no delicate flower." He nods "I'm Kaedan." She smiles "I'm Arourix." He nods a little "I'm getting tired, to be honest." She grins "I am too. What do you say, should we leave this to the team leaders and get the hell out of here?" He nods and she walks towards the edge of the arena, leaping off. Kaedan follows suit and Koto runs to the edge of the ring "Hey! You can't just leave!" Arourix flips her off "Fuck off." Koto stomps her foot "How dare you!" Arourix points behind Koto "You have a match to officiate, do your job." Koto turns back to the action just as Bui rockets into the arena after Artemis

Bui flies right into Artemis, grabbing her by her head and slamming her head into the arena floor, then throwing her into the air. He creates a blast from his aura and fires it at her, his blast causing her to crash back to the arena floor. She stands and holds her hands together in front of her, forming lightning in her hand. It sparks and she thrusts her hands forward "Bolt Cannon!" She fires a bolt of lightning that makes a loud crack as it splits the air towards its intended target. Bui powers up his aura, screaming, and is lucky enough that the lightning hits his aura at the right angle that it completely deflects off. He flies right at Artemis, drawing his power into a finishing punch. She barely dodges it, her hands at her side and forming the Spirit Wave mid-air. She smirks and skids to a stop, thrusting her hands forward "Lightning Storm!" The Spirit Wave is completely comprised of bolts of lightning forming a cone like blast. Bui is consumed in this cone and his Battle Aura is severely weakened. Artemis launches herself at him, punching through his aura and hitting him with a powerful combination of punches and kicks. Bui takes a hard punch to the face but he doesn't recoil from this one, smiling at her and uppercutting her in the stomach so hard she coughs up blood. Artemis drops to one knee, forcing herself out of the way of his stomp that causes a crater in the arena. Bui howls out in rage, flying at her and hitting her with a right hook, followed by a left and an uppercut. Artemis skids to a stop near the arena edge, looking up at Bui as he prepares the final blow. She holds out her hand and a cold chill passes over the arena, then Bui's body goes limp and he falls to the ground, skidding to a stop in front of Artemis.


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis walks out of the arena, walking over to Kiokai "All up to you. No pressure." Kiokai frowns "Not at all. Thanks." Artemis hugs her "Break a leg." Kiokai frowns "I think I have heard that human expression before." Artemis chuckles "It means good luck." Kiokai giggles "That's a weird way of saying good luck." Artemis shrugs "Get in there." Kiokai leaps into the arena, smiling sweetly at the grey skinned, snake eyed demon across from her. He smirks and his snake tongue flicks out at her "I saw your firssssst fight. Your kisssss of death won't work on me. If you do…." He chuckles and she recoils "I don't plan on kissing you. Don't worry." Koto smiles at both of them "This one is for all the bacon!" Kiokai blows Koto a kiss who frowns "Honey I don't swing that way." Kiokai shrugs "Your loss." She turns back to her opponent who rushes her. He lands a blow to her stomach and she gasps, but then her extra pair of arms grow out and snatch his arm, holding it as she lands punch after punch to his face. She smirks at him and he spits venom right into her face. She howls and recoils, holding her face. He draws the sword on his back and her spare hands block the sword, then in one swift motion she snaps it in half, jabbing the thrusting point into his chest. He pulls it out and throws it aside, grinning "You blocked my attack blindly. Impressssssive." She looks up at him "Not quite. I faked being blinded. I'm immune to most human and demon venoms. So, would you want that kiss now?" He backs up a step then smiles "You may be immune to venom, but I could melt your eyesss in their ssssocketssss and boil your brain with acid, sssso don't think about getting closssse." She smiles and punches the ground with two fists, knocking a tile up and she throws it at him like a frisbee, which he leaps over. She jumps high and brings her right two fists down, punching him into the arena and practically destroying what little bit remained of the arena.

Kiokai leaps back from her opponent, reverting to her normal state. He pushes himself to his feet, his face badly deformed, his arm broken at an awkward angle. Kiokai frowns "You poor soul. I hope I didn't hurt you too much." He laughs manically "Do not fret my dear, I will be jusssssst fine." The snake demon seems to split in half, a hand reaching out through his chest. The crowd becomes disgusted as he sheds his outer layer, forcing out his upper body then stepping out of his old skin, his body covered in various juices as he oozes on the arena floor. Kiokai covers her mouth "Pardon me, I have a weak stomach." He smirks and spits a ball of acid at her, which she dodges. He keeps her at range, spitting ball of acid after another to keep her on her toes. Kiokai scoops up the handle of the broken sword, throwing it at him and the acid ball hits it, melting as soon as it made contact with the shattered blade. Kiokai gasps, realizing the danger his acid possesses. She frowns and backs up towards the edge of the arena, and he edges towards her slowly "That's right. Just give up. You can't win. You'll die trying." She thrusts her hands forward and suddenly makes a smokescreen that hangs in the air in the ring for a few seconds then dissipates. The demon chuckles "That's it? A sssmokesscreen you can't even maintain." She giggles "Oh, that wasn't a smokescreen. That… was the smoke produced by the burning of a demon plant known to cause hallucinogenic effects and a calming of anyone who breathes in it's vapors." The demon stares at her blankly and she smiles "Yeah, you are not here right now I'll assume. That was about 3 times what it would take just to produce the intended effect, you're most likely experiencing such an intense and sudden loss in inhibition that it has paralyzed you." She smiles, walking behind him and kicking him in the back hard, knocking him out of the ring. Kiokai returns to her group, grinning "That, my friends, is the ultimate ace in the hole."

Artemis sits in her hotel room, reading a book, when there is a knock on her door. She opens it then her mother flings her arms around her, forcing the door open "Artemis! My baby!" Artemis hugs her back "Hey mom, its good to see you up and around." She looks over her mom's shoulder and sees Koenma, who is watching the scene with mild interest. Her mother sighs "Yes, well, Koenma here came to me while I was in the hospital and helped me." Artemis smiles at Koenma "Sir… thank you very much." Artemis' mother sits at the small table at the center of the room "Honey, you should sit." Artemis does, with Koenma sitting on her other side. Artemis frowns "Crap. I don't like this." Koenma looks over at Artemis' mother "Should I…?" She shakes her head "Artemis, dear, its about your father. See, your dad… wasn't human." Koenma nods when Artemis gives him a sideways glance "As a matter of a fact, he was part of the Spirit Defense Force. He is an inhabitant of Spirit World." Artemis nods a little "That explains why I am so gifted then, wouldn't it?" Koenma sits back in his chair "Whew. Glad you are taking it well." Artemis shrugs "I mean, at least its not like when Yusuke found out his ancestral father is a demon." Koenma shrugs "That's a fair point." Artemis stands "By the way Koenma, sir, I love the new sword." Koenma smiles "I'm glad you love it." He stands and heads towards the door "I have business to get back to. I'm keeping an eye on all the happenings behind the scenes, so don't worry, if anything comes up I'll let you know Artemis." She salutes "And I'll continue to beat up people."

Artemis nudges Kaedan softly "Come on man, we got a fight to win today." He groans "So… sick. No… bodily functions… can't move…" He lets out a long groan and Artemis checks on everyone else, and finds that even Chu is sick as well. Botan is the only person not ill, though waking her proves to be a monumental task. Botan puts her hand to Chu's forehead "He's running a temperature, which is odd, considering demons don't get sick nearly as often as humans." Artemis frowns "Could this be sabotage?" Botan nods a little "Looks like it." Artemis cracks her knuckles "Looks like I'm fighting alone." Botan shakes her head "Don't be foolish. I'll help." Artemis folds her arms "You tell me to not be foolish, then follow that statement by saying something totally foolish?" Botan frowns and Artemis pats her shoulder "I didn't mean to come across as… well, mean. But I just don't want you to get hurt." Botan nods "I know, and I don't want you to get killed." Artemis giggles "I won't silly, I can handle it no problem. You stay here and take care of everyone, I need to go take care of business."

Artemis looks across the ring at Doctor Ichigaki's team of fighters. They were 5 generic looking blue skinned demons, similar in appearance to the bulk of the lower class demons. Artemis folds her arms "I can assume that you are behind my team's sudden illness, Doctor?" He grins "A very astute observation for an idiotic child. You should have stayed home." Artemis smirks "I'm not afraid of a little challenge. So, do you want me to fight each one of them individually, or should I just battle all 5 of them at once?" Ichigaki grins "Ooo, a five on one you say? What a wonderful suggestion." Artemis shrugs "You may have a better chance if I fought them individually, but its your call." Ichigaki nods "Well, in that case, I believe a five on one would be the best route." Artemis nods "Very well, Doc." She gets in a ready fighting stance, then holds up a finger "One sec, if I may." She takes a flask out of her waist pouch and gulps it down, blushing and wiping her mouth off on the back of her arm "Alright, I'm ready."

All five demons rush Artemis from every angle. She dances around them, leaping over them and dodging their attacks easily. She stumbles and avoids the fist of another, one hand on her sword and the other in her jean pocket. Two demons rush at her in unison, keeping her distracted as the other three form a large ball of demon energy between themselves. Artemis leaps out of the way of a demon's attempted high kick, turning in time to misdirect the demon sphere up and out of the arena. She giggles "You guys are pathetic." One of them smirks and he roars loudly, his body bulking up significantly. He rushes at her and she notices his speed has increased substantially. Artemis blocks and deflects all his punches, when she notices the other four bulking up. She looks over at Ichigaki who smiles "Ingenious, no? Each one has a fair amount of the Young Toguro's DNA. As a result, they were able to push far past their limitations." Artemis nods a little "That's just perfect." She dodges their onslaught of attacks, one of them punching the ground and throwing her off balance, allowing another one to kick her into the air then punch her into the top row of the stands. The five Toguro wannabes create an orb of demon energy, throwing it at where she lay prone in the stands, blasting a hole right through the arena.

Artemis leaps through the smoke and into the ring right as Koto reaches a count of 8. The five demons look at her surprised, but not as surprised as they are when she draws her sword with her right hand and the blade lets off a beam of electrified energy that flies right at them. Three of them take to the air in time but the two closest ones are cut cleanly in half, then blasted apart by the energy detonating right behind them. Artemis leaps into the air, above one of them, cutting it in pieces easily. Ichigaki howls out in rage as his five fighters are so swiftly cut down to two. The two remaining fighters smirk at each other, bulking up to one hundred percent, both of them have three horns on their heads, spikes along their arms and back, their veins pulsating and their blue skin becoming black in color. Their eyes glow red and their sheer muscle mass was incredible. Artemis smiles and her spirit energy skyrockets. She rushes at them, avoiding their attacks until one of them manages to graze her arm with one of the spikes on his arm. Artemis clutches her arm and leaps back "Those spikes of yours are extremely sharp. Ever thought of trimming those things? You could poke someone's eye out." Artemis holds her sword at the ready, running towards them. One leaps in the air, the other punching the arena ground to cause a shockwave, throwing Artemis off balance. She leaps out of the way of his diving punch which splits the arena into four pieces, only for the other demon to stomp her head into the arena floor. It picks her up by her hair and she growls "Its rude to mess with a girl's hair." She grabs his face with her hand and channels lightning right into his body, frying his brain and kicking back away from him, turning to face the last fighter in Ichigaki's group "You have two choices, die by my hand, or leave." Ichigaki chuckles "Either die by her hand or I will take my time dissecting you!" The demon runs right at Artemis who leaps right at him. His punch manages to land right into her gut, making her fly back. The demon chuckles, just as his right arm slides off. Just before his punch connected she got in a quick slash, taking off his arm. Artemis grins, throwing her sword like a boomerang and it slices the demon in half.


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis was happy to see that her team had made a full recovery when she returned to the hotel room, so she went back outside for some alone time. Chu walks over to Artemis, who is meditating outside. Chu puts a hand on her shoulder "I heard what ya did Shiela." Artemis shrugs "I mean, I would of left them alive, but holding back might have cost me my life. Not to mention the fact that they were merely genetic abominations with no free will." Chu nods "Well, it's over for them, and you guys are onto the finals." She looks up at Chu "Who are we going to face?" Chu smirks "Team Urameshi. And Rinku is going to sit this one out, I'll be fighting with you." Artemis nods "I can't believe I'll be fighting the legendary Yusuke." Chu chuckles "Let's hope we don't disappoint." Artemis nods "Who is their fifth fighter?" Chu frowns "Their fighter is Kaisei. He is the son of the first spirit detective, and he is all round a great fighter." Artemis stands "I suppose we best train up for the big day." Chu balls up his fists "Now ya talkin my language."

Artemis stands across from Yusuke and his team. Artemis folds her arms and frowns "This will be a very tough fight." Yusuke walks towards her "I've heard good things about you. I guess you are taking my place as a spirit detective?" Artemis nods "And, might I say, they are some rather large shoes to fill." Yusuke shrugs "Thanks. So, how are we gonna do this?" Artemis smiles "Let's keep it simple. One on one, chosen at random, with no fighter fighting twice." Yusuke holds up his finger "On one condition. If it comes down to a tiebreaker, its gonna be you versus me." Artemis giggles "Even if either team loses, I still want to fight you." Yusuke balls up his fists and grins "Now your talkin. Let's do this." Kaedan walks over to his father "Hey dad. I can't believe we made it to the finals." Kuwabara puts a hand on his head "You have gotten a lot stronger, I can feel it. I'm proud of you. Good luck." Yusuke pops Kuwabara on the back of the head "He's on the other team idiot!" Kuwabara growls "He's my son you moron!" Hiei growls "Do you mind?! There is a tournament happening in case you forgot!" Yusuke nods "Alright, alright. Koto, roll some names, let's get this started." Koto folds her arms "I don't need you to tell me how to do my job." Yusuke waves his hand impatiently and the names roll on the scoreboard. The first fight is Kurama versus Jin.

Jin smiles at Kurama and gives him a thumbs up as everyone leaves the arena to give them their space. Jin hovers above the arena, eyeing his opponent closely. "Kurama eh? Well I suppose I could of rolled Hiei instead but I still curse the bad luck." Kurama smiles "Don't sell yourself short just yet." Koto raises her arms "Due to the overwhelming power of both teams, I have been informed that this fight will take place elsewhere, far from the arena, but will be observed on our state of the art jumbotron!" Jin grins "Race ya there Kurama!" He flies off and Kurama runs out of the arena after him. Once they distance themselves from the arena they turn to face each other. Jin flies right at Kurama, going for the first hit, only for Kurma to deflect it aside. Jin keeps flying, however, taking off into the air and turning to go for a divebomb. Kurama summons his rose whip, using it to grab Jin's arm, pulling him in for a strong right hook. Jin connects with his own right and Jin's punch has more power behind it, knocking Kurama back. Jin folds his arms "Kurama, hand to hand was never your specialty are you holding back?" Kurama shrugs "Maybe just a little. I respect you and would not like to kill you." Jin flies up into the air and forms his cyclone fist on his right hand "Come now, don't play games with me friend." Jin flies right at him and Kurama summons a torrent of petals and thorns, launching them at Jin. Jin expands his whirlwind fist to scatter them and continues to divebomb at Kurama. Kurama leaps out of the way just as Jin is about to make contact and Jin changes his trajectory in that split second, his feet touch the ground and he pushes off the ground right into Kurama, punching him in the chest and knocking him back.

Kurama stands and he throws a handful of seeds onto the ground "You want a real fight? Then allow me." The seeds sprout massive thorny vines. Jin smirks "Quite an impressive defense you got there Kurama but I'm afraid it won't slow me down none." Jin flies up in the air and the vines stretch to incredible lengths, reaching up after him. Jin creates a whirlwind wall to protect himself, arming himself with his Tornado Fist Explosion. He punches right towards the forest of vines, destroying many of them. He flies right into the dust, his fist finding its mark in Kurama's stomach. Kurama doubles over, but smirks, vanishing. Jin frowns, looking around "Now I must be seeing things, because I know you couldn't of moved that fast." Kurama chuckles, his voice coming from everywhere "When I punched you, I slipped something into your ear. It's a plant that I can use to control your mind, I'm making you see things." Jin grins "Now this is getting interesting!" He creates a tornado around himself "I don't quite care if I can't see ya, with a powerful enough tornado I can certainly draw you in right to me!" Jin grins and he pours more of his demon energy into the tornado, expanding it. Lightning courses through the tornado "The moment it sucks you up, this fight will be over Kurama!" Yoko Kurama leaps up out of the ground, his rose whip around his arm in an improvised sword, and he slashes Jin's chest open, the vines then breaking apart to restrain him as Kurama lands the deciding blow, a powerful kick to the head.

Artemis frowns "That was quite a mismatch." Kurama returns to the ring carrying Jin over his shoulder "He did well." Kurama hands Jin over to Chu, who sets him down against the arena wall "Rest up buddy." They look up to the board, watching it flip through names, landing on Kiokai and Kaisei. The two leave the arena to the battleground where Kurama and Jin fought. Kaisei is about the height of an average man, somewhere in his late teens, and he wears a yellow jacket, red shirt and black jeans. Kiokai smiles seductively "Your cute, for a human." Kaisei frowns a little "I'm not sure I'm comfortable fighting a girl." Kiokai clenches her fists, powering up "You would do well not to underestimate me, or my tougher, other half." Kaisei frowns "Guess I better get this over with quick." He forms a ball of spirit energy in his right hand, directing it towards Kiokai "Dragon Blast!" The orb of energy flies towards Kiokai, then expands halfway towards her, forming the maw of a dragon. Kiokai creates an aura of demon energy, transforming into her more demonic half, holding the attack at bay, then deflecting it skyward. Kaisei stares at her other half "Woah, you look scary as hell. I preferred the other side of you." Kiokai laughs "Playtime is over, runt."

Kiokai rushes right at Kaisei, who manages to dodge her attacks. Kiokai growls a little in frustration and Kaisei forms spirit energy around his fist, punching her in the stomach hard, making her double over. Kiokai leaps back to avoid his stomp, which cracks the ground. She picks up a massive boulder, throwing it at him. Kaisei fires a blast at it, destroying it, but Kiokai leaps through the rubble and tackles him. Kiokai punches Kaisei several times, until he fires a surprise blast right into her face. She leaps back from him, regaining her eyesight in time to get kicked right in the head, knocking her back. She stands and brushes herself off, cracking the knuckles of all four hands "Good sneak attack. Too bad it didn't amount to much." Kiokai forms a fireball in each hand, launching them in a rapid volley at Kaisei, who leaps and dodges the projectiles, a few coming close enough to singe his clothing.

Kiokai leaps at Kaisei, who cartwheels to the side. Kiokai pushes off the ground and closes the distance between them almost instantly, punching the ground to throw him off balance then hitting him with a rising uppercut, launching him airborne. Kaisei regains his senses in mid-air, turning to face Kiokai and forming a dark blue fire around his fist "Fist of the Mortal Flame!" Kiokai barely dodges his divebomb attack in time, the punch creating a large crater. Kiokai takes off her collar and it forms into a whip, which she uses to grab Kaisei by his leg and trip him, dragging him and swinging him around. She releases him and he hits the side of a nearby cliff, slowly pushing himself back to his feet. Kiokai transforms back into her normal state, rushing right at him "You put up a decent fight kiddo. But it ends here!" She leaps in the air, going for a flying kick, but he pushes himself out of the way last second. She adjusts her form mid-air, planting both feet firmly on the cliff face and backflipping away. Unfortunately for her, Kaisei rushes her mid-flip and just as she rights herself he hits her with a series of strong body shots, punctuated with a powerful right hook to the jaw. Kiokai looks up at Kaisei from her prone position "You may have the advantage in strength." She picks up one of the vines from the previous fight, lashing out with it and wrapping it around Kaisei's neck "But I'm not one to give up." She pulls him down to the ground in front of her, smiling as she gives him a kiss, before pushing herself to her feet, her kiss paralyzing him and preventing him from getting up for the 10 count.


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis high fives Kiokai "Awesome fight." She shrugs "It's what I do." The board rolls the names and lands on Hiei and Kaedan. Kaedan frowns "This is not going to be an easy fight." Hiei grins and Kuwabara growls "If you kill my son, I'll kill you with my own hands." Hiei chuckles "I'll go easy on the brat." As they stand across the battlefield from each other, Kaedan draws an ornate hilt, with jewels that make Hiei gasp "Hiruseki stones." Kaedan nods "A gift from my mother." Hiei folds his arms "Your mother. Yes, well, do not think that a fancy trinket will make much difference." Kaedan's blade forms from this handle, glowing a light blue. He rushes at Hiei, swinging his sword and the blade doesn't connect, but it causes ice to form on Hiei's chest and his left arm. Hiei smirks and the ice shatters, Hiei leaping right at Kaedan and drawing his sword. Kaedan forms a shield out of ice on his left arm to deflect the strike to the side, Hiei leaping the moment his feet touch the ground to avoid the mace Kaedan created out of his Ornate handle. Hiei moves too quickly for Kaedan to track, so he puts his hands up in the air, forming ice shards that fly out and create a shardstorm. Hiei grins and easily avoids the shards "You are clearly outmatched. Perhaps I should just end this now and get it over with." He forms fire on his hand, running right at Kaidan "Fist of the mortal flame!" Kaedan slams the ground with his mace, cracking the ground and ice spires jut out of the ground, forcing Hiei airborne. Kaedan's mace becomes a small hammer and he throws it at Hiei mid-air, the hammer hitting him in the chest and knocking him down to the ground.

Both men tear off their shirts, grinning at each other. Hiei spits on the ground "I'll admit, you are not bad. But you are still a fool for not realizing that your ice has no effect on myself. You should of realized that already." Kaedan shrugs "I was hoping it was a fluke or something. But oh well." The shardstorm intensifies into a dangerous blizzard shardstorm, obscuring the vision of both fighters. Hiei closes his two eyes, opening his Jagan eye. He clenches his fist and the darkness flame appears around it. Suddenly, Kaedan strikes him with his spirit sword from the back, cutting open Hiei's back. Kaedan moves at impossible speeds, seemingly hitting Hiei from every direction at once. Hiei smirks, however, drawing his sword and catching Kaedan off guard, hitting him with several slashes so fast, Kaedan barely sees them. The gashes on his chest make Kaedan stagger back, and his blizzard fades. Hiei walks closer to him "Give up." Kaedan puts his hand to his chest, freezing his own wounds, then lunges at Hiei, uppercutting him. "Never!"

Kaedan forms his chakrams, throwing them in a rapid volley at Hiei, who cuts them down with his sword, before leaping at Kaedan and kicking him in the chest, cracking the ice he placed there to stop the bleeding. He pushes off of Kaedan, who falls to the ground, struggling to stand. Hiei smiles "You share your father determination, which is admirable and all, but you are seriously outclassed." Kaedan stands and rushes at Hiei, a sword in each hand, Hiei easily dancing around his sword slashes. Kaedan slashes his cheek, making Hiei growl "You're getting faster." Hiei leaps back from him, forming fire on his fist yet again "Fist of the Mortal Flame!" His punch connects with Kaedan's chest, but Kaedan's whole body becomes incased in ice, in a kind of ice armor. Kaedan smirks and hits Hiei with several punches, finishing his assault by forming his ice mace and smacking Hiei into the air. Hiei lands on his back, then rolls to his feet "I'm sufficiently impressed. You are certainly a worthy opponent." Kaedan smiles "Too bad I can't continue much longer in this state." He forms a large two handed hammer, rushing right at Hiei and going for a horizontal swing, which Hiei leaps back from, barely dodging Kaedan's followup overhead swing, then dashing in close and stabbing his sword right through Kaedan, hitting a non-vital point, but nonetheless Kaedan collapses from blood loss.

Artemis looks over at Chu "Up to you buddy." They fist bump and Chu chuckles "Me versus the manly man? Alright, I'm game." He cracks his knuckles and takes a drink of his flask before following Kuwabara to their battleground. Immediately, Kuwabara rushes right at Chu and the two connect fists. Kuwabara and Chu connect blows for several seconds, throwing as much power into each strike as they can muster, testing each other. Chu smiles, hitting Kuwabara with a powerful right hook to the jaw, then they leap away from each other. Chu grins "Your tougher than I thought you would be." Kuwabara smirks "I'm just getting started." They run at each other, grabbing each others hands and grappling for control like wrestlers, the ground cracking under them as they push against each other. Chu hits Kuwabara with a knee, but this doesn't phase him and Kuwabara responds with his own knee. Chu grins, headbutting Kuwabara and knocking him back. Kuwabara forces himself to his feet "You have a hard head. Not as hard as Urameshi's, but still." Chu smirks "You're one to talk. We knocked noggins once and you're almost as dense as he is." Kuwabara pulls off his shirt, tossing it aside before running right at Chu. He shows off his newfound speed, dashing behind Chu, before dashing right back in front of him and hitting him with a right hook, running after Chu and hitting him with a knee to the gut and then a right hook, dashing after him and not letting him touch the ground. Then Kuwabara kicks him airborne into the cliff, grinning and wiping a trickle of blood from his lip.

Chu stands and drains his flask, his demon energy flaring intensely, making Kuwabara take a step back, before his face turns stern and he growls "Bring it on!" Chu runs towards him from the right, darting left and throwing Kuwabara off balance. He connects with a powerful knee to Kuwabara's gut, spin kicking him in the back. Kuwabara falls on his face, rolling to avoid Chu's stomp attack. Right in the middle of standing up Chu kicks him in the face like a soccerball, knocking Kuwabara airborne. Chu forms a ball of demon energy in his hand, chucking it at Kuwabara who forms his spirit sword and deflects it aside. Kuwabara lands on his feet, growing his sword out to amazing lengths and trying to swipe at Chu from range, who dodges all of his attacks while stumbling towards him. Kuwabara gives one last horizontal slash with his spirit sword, which Chu dodges, closing the distance. Kuwabara catches Chu off guard, managing to predict his attack at the last second and he puts his hand to Chu's chest, forming his spirit sword right through Chu.

Chu stumbles back, clutching the wound on his chest and smirks "Damn. You did quite a number on me with that attack." Kuwabara grins "I've been getting in shape and training for this fight, I have no intention of losing!" Chu pushes off the ground, leaving a large impression in the cracked earth, dashing past Kuwabara. Kuwabara does a quick 360 swing of both his swords, narrowly missing Chu and leaving himself vulnerable. Chu forms his demon sphere but Kuwabara makes his sword grow out behind him, hitting the ground and propelling him into Chu. Chu's demon sphere detonates between them, blasting them both back far from each other. Both stand, but Chu barely manages to stay standing "That was insane, the hell were you thinkin doin something that reckless?" He stumbles towards Kuwabara, who smirks "I already told you I had no intention of losing, so just stay down!" Chu smirks "Make me." Kuwabara drops to one knee and Chu does as well, chuckling "It's starting to take it's toll isn't it?" Kuwabara nods "Let's end this. See who's the bigger man." Chu pulls out two knives "Now your talkin my language."

Kuwabara's heel touches the knife's edge as he takes another shot from Chu. Both of them hit each other at the same time, causing both to nearly lose their balance. Chu snarls and elbows Kuwabara in the face, then hits him with a left uppercut. Kuwabara grins at Chu "I was hoping it would come to this. I watched you fight Urameshi and this was my favorite part. Real men talk with their fists, not fancy energy attacks or weapons." He hits Chu in the stomach, and Chu responds with a right hook. Chu chuckles "You're mighty wise for your age. I'm much older than you are, but it wasn't until my fight with Yusuke that I figured out who I really was." Kuwabara punches him in the gut and hits him with a left hook "He does that to you. Has this way of forcing the best out of you." Kuwabara goes for a right but Chu catches his hand, headbutting Kuwabara and knocking him unconscious. Chu drops to one knee, then forces himself to stand to avoid being counted out, until he was declared the winner. Chu collapses and smirks over at his fallen opponent "You're a hell of a man Kuwabara. And a damn good fighter."

Yusuke walks into the arena, getting right into the face of Artemis, who grins "You versus me, for all the marbles." Yusuke nods, smirking "I hope you know I'm not afraid to hit a girl." She giggles "I've faced worse." Yusuke whistles "Low blow. Speaking of, I swear if you hit me low, I will have to kill you." Artemis folds her arms "I'm a real fighter, I'm not cheap like that." Artemis stares right into Yusuke's eyes, her spirit energy flaring up, as does his demon energy. Koto walks over "We are all ready to see a fight, if you wouldn't mind." Yusuke looks over at her "Relax, we will get to it. This is the fun part." Artemis giggles "We shouldn't leave our fans waiting." Yusuke spits on the ground "I don't care if they are getting impatient, I'm having fun trash talking." Artemis narrows her eyes "What's next, yo momma jokes?" Yusuke narrows his eyes as well, growling "Fine, enough trash talk. Let's go, so I can kick your ass." They hurry out to the worn battleground in silence. Yusuke picks up a rock, tossing it in the air a few times. He turns to face Artemis "I have a good feeling about this. You're going to put up a good fight, before I inevitably kick your ass." Artemis gets in her fighting stance, Yusuke crushing his rock and smirking.


	7. Chapter 7

Yusuke rushes right at Artemis who leaps back from him, pushing off the ground the moment she lands and dashing towards him, hitting him with a spinning backfist. He is knocked back but skids to a stop, deflecting her followup right hook to his right, kneeing her in the gut hard enough for her feet to leave the ground. He grabs her by her head and trips her backwards, shoving her head into the ground hard enough to cause a small crater. He straightens up and dusts off his hands, but she rolls backwards and back to her feet. Yusuke dashes towards her and their punches connect, both their fists charged with spirit energy. Lightning sparks around them and Yusuke hits her with a left, making her stumble back. She suddenly lashes out with a hard right hook, knocking Yusuke on his ass. Yusuke stands "Can you go higher?" She smiles "Just wait and find out. I'm just getting started." Yusuke pushes himself to his feet, dashing behind her and throwing a right, only for her to dart out of the way and circle behind him, sword to his throat from behind. She giggles "Checkmate." He channels his demon energy, his body markings becoming visible, then he bites her sword, his demon energy channeled into his teeth, shattering the blade. Artemis gasps "That was a gift from Koenma!" Yusuke turns to her, leaping in the air and hitting her with a spinning kick, knocking her down to the ground and stunning her. She stands and tosses her broken sword hilt aside. She throws off her gi, wearing a white tank under it. She pulls a flask from her waist pouch, tossing it aside after drinking all of its contents. Yusuke smirks and motions for her to bring it.

Artemis stumbles past Yusuke, circling around him and stumbles, skidding to a stop and lunging at Yusuke, hitting him with a right as he turns to face her. He stumbles back but his increase in demon energy allows him to absorb all her shots easily. She hits him with several body shots, ducking his left and leaning back to avoid his right. She snaps up to headbutt him and he predicts this, meeting her forehead full force. The impact is enough to sober her up a little, and she stumbles back, blood trickling down from her forehead. She growls and holds up her finger, forming his Spirit Gun. Yusuke forms his Spirit Gun as well, the two spheres pushing against each other at point blank range. Yusuke yells out "This was a bad idea!" just as the two spheres detonate, blasting both fighters far back. Artemis forces herself to stand, her clothes frayed. She smirks over at Yusuke, who barely moved a foot before skidding to a stop "It wasn't the best plan." She drops her hands to her sides, forming the spirit wave and firing it at Yusuke, creating a cone effect so wide the ground crumbles under it and Yusuke covers his face. The blast pushes him back a few feet, and when he looks up Artemis punches him right in the gut with all her might, stunning Yusuke. Yusuke kicks her back, spitting up a little blood "That had some power behind it. Got a few more in you?"

Artemis pushes herself to her feet, coughing "I'm just getting started, Yusuke." Yusuke folds his arms "Sorry if I sound disappointed, but you don't seem to be doing too well." She smiles "I've been saving a trump card, for a special occasion." Yusuke goes wide eyed "A trump card?" She smiles "One that will raise me in power to a special S class human." Yusuke thumbs his nose "Do tell." He feels her territory activate, going wide eyed and getting in a fighting stance. "What is this?! You're a psychic?!" She nods "I trained with another psychic friend of yours, Kaito, prior to training with Chu. Since I started training with Chu, my territory has gotten much stronger and easier to use. In essence…" Lightning courses around her "It is the complete manipulation of static energy and lightning." Yusuke smirks "Now this is getting good." She pushes off the ground towards him and is in front of him in an instant, hitting him hard into the air then jumping above him and hitting him with a double handed strike to the back, knocking him into the ground. She fires a lightning bolt from her hand into his back, making him cry out in agony. He forces himself to stand, aiming his Spirit Gun up at her. He begins to fire a salvo of Spirit Gun blasts at her and she deflects every one of them "I could simply shut your brain off, like I did Bui." Yusuke charges up a more powerful Spirit Gun and she fires lightning at it, blasting it apart and knocking him far back.

Artemis holds her hands back, forming her Spirit Wave and charging it with lightning. Yusuke fires a Spirit Wave of his own, the two attacks hitting and Yusuke's Spirit Wave breaks apart. Yusuke narrowly dodges the large cone of lightning, firing another Spirit Gun that finds its mark, hitting Artemis. Artemis dashes in close to Yusuke and smiles "You are one stubborn bastard." Yusuke hits her with several body shots, not phasing her, and she smiles "There is that legendary fighting spirit." She catches his fist and lightning courses through his body, causing him to cry out in agony. He pulls back his left hand, punching her in the face several times, then when she is briefly stunned he fires his shotgun blast, knocking her back. Artemis' energy flares, her lightning crackling, and she holds out both hands in front of her, a bo staff made of lightning forming. She spins it around, grinning as she runs towards Yusuke, hitting him with several strikes from her Bo staff. She frowns as he stands back up, her power beginning to wane. She turns off her territory and Yusuke folds his arms "Oh, come now. Don't tell me that's it."

Artemis smiles across to him, her bo staff crackling and static still surrounds her "No, I've just went into power conservation mode. I feel like this fight will take a while." Yusuke nods "We have been going for a while now. Good thing I don't easily tire out. Must be my demon half." He wipes blood from his lip, rushing at her. She deflects his punch by spinning her bo staff, her staff hitting the back of his leg then spinning and connecting with his head. He rolls forward, launching himself airborne and spins in mid-air, firing his Spirit Gun. She knocks it aside with her bo staff, but the force of the impact causes the staff to falter then dissipate. Yusuke uses the force of his Spirit gun to go further airborne, firing yet another before his feet touch down on the cliff. Artemis forms a shield out of spirit energy to block the blast, then Yusuke fires several more Spirit Gun blasts, throwing all his power into the salvo of attacks. As the dust settles, Artemis drops to one knee, badly damaged and coughing up blood. Yusuke leaps down in front of her, grinning "I believe that's checkmate." She lifts the hilt of her sword, channeling her energy through it, forcing herself to her feet and impaling it into his stomach. He thrusts his hand, palm up, through her lower chest at the same time, making both fighters collapse against each other. He chuckles, coughing up blood "Damn. Hell of a way to die." She giggles "We are not gonna die just yet…" Her sword dissipates and she rips out his hand, falling to the ground just as he does. The arena goes silent, watching as the two fighters lay unmoving for the 10 count. Koto raises her hand high "If I may have everyone's attention, it has been decided that the next fighter to stand will be the victor, since there must be someone to crown champion!" Yusuke sits up, looking across at Artemis, who is barely breathing. Lightning courses through her, her chest wound closing, then she passes out. Yusuke pushes himself to his feet, then lifts her up, carrying her back to the arena.


End file.
